Confessions To A Good Dodger
by KurokoiFuji792
Summary: Haruka and Michiru have known each other since childhood. Both are willing to face their own feelings of love for each other, but when it comes TO each other, they've got it so bad they need Usagi to help them!


A/N: Haruka and Michiru are WAY more mature than what I'm portraying them to be, just wanting to imagine them in a 'lose-all-dignity-and-beg' situation for their love. ^^

DISCLAIMER: Haruka and Michiru will return to their owner in a short bit, after finishing out this li'l play with their fabulous acting skills! Thankfully, they didn't mind. ^^

**CONFESSIONS TO A... (not so ready) GOOD DODGER**

"Michiru, I like girls."

"Mm, Haruka."

Shocked teal eyes blinked slowly at the non-commited murmur. Had her friend heard her right...?

"Michiru, I AM a girl." "Yes, Haruka, I know that."

The racer blushed hotly as Michiru's gaze roamed to the front of her pants and stayed there, a smirk on her lips.

"Yes, Haruka, I know that and take it as a fact."

Was the woman not wierded out or anything...? Yeah, Haruka LIKED the idea, but she was expecting... more of a response.

So she tried again.

"M-Michiru, I LOVE girls. Women."

Something might have flashed in the waves that day, a rippling current of happiness. But here, now,

"Haruka, I know you love girls. That's why we've got to find you someone right now."

Haruka surged forwards and slammed her hands palm-down onto the table-top.

"That's right!" "Someone who'll challenge you to be yourself and true to who you are!" "YES, Michiru!" "A person who accepts and supports you!" "Yeah, like-" "Like Seiya, neh?"

"YEAH, like SEIYA-A-A-AAAAAAAAAAH? Wait, WHAT?"

Dumbfounded, Haruka stood alert and puzzled at the smiling violinest, her vibrant smile understanding and pure, shadowed by the cherry tree they stood under by the river at their school. A lovely garden oozed pheromonal flower buds around, bees flitting around and busy pollinating, but all Haruka could concentrate on was the way the wind flirted with aqua locks.

She was going insane, HAD been going insane for the past six years since she'd first met Michiru after winning a race during recess with all of the guys, laughing and breathless, when she saw something like a fish flash before her eyes.

Ever curious, Haruka Tenoh, tomboy cuteness in small overalls and a muddy T-shirt, she'd ran after the flashy thing. You could say it was the hook that had snared her.

_"Aaah?"_

Ten-year old blond had felt a small pinprick of something sharp nuzzle her sensitive ears, and she slapped a hand over it, annoyed. Looking around, she realized she was at the back of the school, the 'NO-GO' zone for little 5th-graders like her.

She was going to be a 6th-grader in a year- she was NOT going to obey a dumb rule like that, even though there were rumors of wierd noises and shapes that went 'who-oo-oo.'

_"Heh..."_

Affronted at the laugh, even though it was soft, Haruka looked up and had met aqua eyes, so piercing and direct she almost forgot to breathe. Delicate hands hung fluidly onto a long bamboo pole, and when she looked closely, she saw it was a fishing rod.

What had hit her ear had been a worm.

_'EEEEEEEEEYAAAAAARRGHHH!"_

And Haruka had run away, for the very first time in her life, eight steps backward. Then she fell over a tree root and went sprawling face-first into a potted plant.

The giggle grew louder, then footsteps...

_"Hey, want to be friends, worm-swatter?"_

Shocked, Haruka let out a slow growl and got to her feet, grimacing as she recalled how a dirty li'l worm had made her scream like a baby. Fifth graders did NOT scream like a baby. It wasn't QUALIFIED, in her book. So she shot a 'casual' glance over and gave the first wink in her life to the one standing over her, eyelash and all.

_"Sure, pole-swinger."_

Now, said six years later, in high school and SO above Michiru's height, Haruka towered and smiled in confusion. She'd developed a bit over the years, and learned a lot, but it seemed Michiru always was a step above her in love- but not this time.

She'd found out HERSELF, when the wind had WHISPERED to her the TRUTH.

And she wanted Michiru to be the first to know.

It helped, that four years ago, they'd developed a game where, once every year, they had to tell each other the very hidden-most inner secret they could possibly share. Now Haruka chose this as the time.

Yet Michiru kept rubbing it off.

Haruka was about ready to whine. She'd been trying for a week now, but it always ended like this, ALWAYS, where Michiru would distract Haruka enough or rephrase what she said to make it sound like everyday talk. Well, this WASN'T everyday talk, this was-

"Michiru, I blasted LIKE like GIRLS!"

She practically roared it. And Michiru had come back with a ready retort, only a furrowed eyebrow the only indication she was NOT following this. For the first time in her life, the violinist was actually NOT getting something!

The only explanation she deemed offerable was a sigh and happy, "You two will have wonderful baby girls!"

Haruka clutched at her chest, stabbed by an invisible arrow of idiocy. Was she not being CLEAR? FINE! She hated to use this, but,

"Michiru, I AM GAY!"

"Oh, Haruka, I know!"

"Y-You do? Um... great!"

The grinning blond reached out to hug the other woman and laughed when slender arms wound around her waist, squeezing tight.

"I'm so glad you're happy, Haruka!"

The wind swirled, deliriously giddy in the trees. Sun sparkled golden highlights in the nearby pond. Her heart was full, overjoyed,

"Haruka, I'm gay, too!"

Wow! She was reciprocating her feelings! Then, Michiru pulled away, smiling.

"It pays to see you being so gay."

Haruka slowly started to frown. Then, it hit her.

Michiru=old-fashioned formalness=gay?=happy

AAAAAAAAAAAARRGHHH! Suddenly, Haruka took note in her mind to stop by Michiru's house and study her grandparents' lingo-patterns. She could've sworn the last time she was there, Michiru introduced her as her girlfriend...

Haruka about fell to the sweet grass, sobbing, "Curse you, God!" when she was bowled over by a flying disk. *THUNK!* Right to the head!

"OW!" "Oh, GOMEN!"

Haruka looked up just in time to see a cute blonde in pigtails and short shorts run towards them before she toppled and went flying chest-first into her arms.

"OOOF!"

Birds chirped as Haruka felt the weight knock her down again to the ground. Right onto the metal frisbee. Why the HECK was she playing with a metal FRISBEE-

"MREEEEOWR!" "AAARRF, WOOF, WOOF!" "W-Wait, SIT, Luna, Reorio..!" "AAAGHGHH!"

Ah, that's why. Suddenly, out of NOWHERE, a frantic cat hurtles out of a nearby tree and a dog at the trunk base of that tree woofs like crazy, making a beeline towards the downed women squirming, trying to get untangled and away. They don't make it and get pawprints and scratches for their effort.

Haruka let her head fall to the ground in defeat and shut her eyes tight against the unbearable sun above, twinkling in its duty to warm the earth. Ugh, today was not her day.

It was a bit of an understatement to say she was being, intentionally or not, imposed upon.

Michiru tried her best to block out the burning smolder in Haruka's eyes, the magma-like heat radiating off her. Today she'd pretend to be a prude, dammit, no matter if she'd dream about this later and scold herself for a job badly acted out because of duty.

This was the fourth day Haruka had tried to voice her gender picks to Michiru, and she was being a bit blunt about it. Blunt enough that later, Michiru would wake up screaming in the dead of the night from a dream where her friend had showed her two donuts meshing together in all their sugary glory.

How her friend had ate those things after she'd did that was beyond her.

Anyway, Michiru DID like Haruka, she DID think she was cute and hot, and nice, funny, QUIRKY, yes, don't forget quirky, and, when she let her guard down enough to not think, even sexy in her short li'l boxers with the nice golden undies underneath.

Okay, okay, so she'd figured out her type of gender-wants before Haruka did hers. If the other girl knew, she hoped she was happy. Yes, she liked girls who could race like the wind, twirl about like there were no worries, make her laugh at the unique way she made her eyebrows race across her forehead- she wanted the gender named HARUKA.

Of course, since there WAS no gender named Haruka, then it was HARUKA she was willing to take. But not now. Not when Haruka was new to her feelings and didn't know those two donuts from two girls' squirters and the difference in between.

No, she'd let Haruka simmer down, then approach her on her own, on her own feelings and not the wind's frantic outbursts. In fact, she was going to do it tomorrow, but then-

"OOOOOWW!"

And then someone named Usagi Tsukino flew in with a frisbee and her cat, who was being tailed by a dog named Reorio. All of them right onto a dazed Haruka, and Usagi seemed to know EXACTLY what she wanted, the way she was eyeing her childhood friend.

Yep, Michiru thought, her own eyes narrowing, yet this time in wary size-up of the new blonde little Dolly Parton. She was going to have to move her plans up a day.

"U-Usagi-chan, um, uh... C-Could you just- Get offa me!" Haruka didn't want to be rude or anything, but with three feral animals on her chest, legs, and belly, with air in dire need, she kind of NEEDED to be a bit pushy.

Athlete though she was, she just MELTED underneath all the bare skin and coarse fur- it was HO-O-O-OT! And it was SUMMER, for crying out loud! She needed SPACE!

The girl named Usagi had all but included her whole life in her apology, starting with how she LOVED it here in the SO-SWEET little place where she moved in, and how her BOYFRIEND called her every NIGHT to talk and snore in her ear, and how she JUST wanted to get off but could she let her rest a minute, it was so comfortable..?

"Grr... ENOUGH!"

And Haruka pushed them all off, her hands going above her head like she was weightlifting and all three animals rolled off her, eyes wide and tongues lolling. Ugh, Haruka saw the way the odango-head was eyeing her ice-cream t-shirt. Yeah, she admitted it, when she put it on herself in the morning and looked in the mirror- she wanted to lick herself, too.

"Soooo... Hey, Usagi Tsukino, and this is Luna, my talking cat, and here's Reorio. He's a big fat cutie, aw, ain'tcCHA, boy, oh, yesh.. you are!"

Haruka couldn't help but grin a bit when Usagi ruffled Reorio's head, the panting mouth closing and opening for air as his owner wrestled him to the ground in a pup-heap. Not a cat OR dog-lover herself, she could appreciate both sides' cuteness and laughed when Reorio shook himself playfully.

"Uh, yeah, sorry 'bout losing it a bit back there- Haruka Teno'h, this here's Michi- OOF!"

Usagi took one curious look at her outstretched hand and suddenly grinned. Shaking her head in a soft, 'yup, got it', she sprang under her hand and into Haruka's embrace, snuggling deep and wrapping both arms around her.

"Ah-Ah-AAAAAAHH!"

Haruka couldn't seem to stop making those NOISES, she wasn't really USED to contact except with Michiru her whole life, her parents had passed away and she really didn't have many close friends except guys, and they DIDN'T have those.. THINGS sticking out, so soft-

"Waaaaauugh!"

And suddenly, she could breathe. Michiru. Michiru had pulled the squirming blonde away and smiled down ALMOST apologetically, did she see a little TICK mark at her forehead..? "Hey, sorry, 'bout that, Haruka usually only lets ME touch her..."

Usagi merely flashed pearly whites and poked a hand out to palm her left breast, looking up at Michiru in a toothy smile.

"She lets ME do that, too, blue-locks-san. ^^"

Haruka's eyes were wide, and her breath seemed to come from her in pants. She was finding it hard to breathe again, and the world was going dark, something was wrong, something was WRONG-

*THUNK!*

"Haruka? HARUKA!"

And the world went dark.

"M-Michiru..."

The wench had her HANDS on her- her HAND on MY HARUKA, the LITTLE SON OF A CUR PIT, and she was going to KILL someone-! Michiru gaped down at the sure arm that went over to her friend's breast, had attached onto it, and she felt something clench in her heart, was Usagi maybe getting her, too?

No, she wasn't, Michiru checked. But, Haruka..!

*THUNK!*

"Haruka? HARUKA!"

Michiru watched, as in almost-comical slow motion, Haruka's eyes widened, went down to the hand on her chest, up, into her eyes, her expression one of confusion and overwhelming curiosity, her breathing was erratic- and she fell backwards, into the lake, her blond locks drifting into the current.

Michiru felt the tie of Haruka to her as immediately as if she had held her in her arms herself. The water did that sometimes, made bonds with her, and she could speak..

"HARUKA!"

And Michiru let go of the bouncing Usagi and fell to her knees, cupping Haruka's head gently in hers and pulling her from the water. Moaning, Haruka lifted herself to burrow into Michiru's shirt, underneath her supporting arms, and Michiru almost found herself dropping her newly-held treasure.

"M-Michiru.."

Still unconscious, she saw. Smiling gently, she gathered her taller friend in her arms, and, bridal-style, got to her feet, carrying her. She didn't have a stand-up bass friend for nothing and not get anything out of it, you know. Michiru was strong as a bull underneath her misleading facade of perfect-role-model and top-player violinist.

Her smile dimmed when she saw her own lingerie peek out from under Haruka's head at the dampness, but sighed and continued towards their school's nurse office.

She completely forgot the curious eyes of Usagi Tsukino staring, almost love-struck-like, towards Haruka's horizontal retreating figure. She was too busy holding Haruka in her arms.

"M-Michiru..." Haruka shivered, then stilled when she felt a hand take hers, something warm and nice in her hair, moving in a slow, circular motion. A towel. Cracking a lid open, she managed a grin and moved to touch the one's face who was holding her...

"Tenoh-san, mind your FINGERS!"

And Haruka snapped awake. Yes, Michiru was right there, smiling softly at her, almost grinning- behind the school nurse, who had recieved the wet hand's intended carress. Blushing hotly, Haruka stammered, "S-Sorry, I-I-I kinda lost it a bit..!"

Looking out the window, she saw the sun was about to set, and was glad Michiru was there to wait for her; it had been lunch when she'd passed out, that was for certain.

"Uh, I- Is it after school?"

At the doctor's hand on her forehead, Haruka knew she'd had one of her 'blonde' moments. She prefered 'blond' herself, without the feminine 'e', and couldn't wait to tell Michiru again. Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, she shivered in the air and looked down at herself. "AAACK! Where're my clothes, where's my blazer..?"

She'd won that blazer fair and square in a dare met and won in one of her first races, and Haruka took support from it. Smiling widely as she saw Michiru retrieving it from the hanger on the back of the office door, she took it gratefully- and frowned when she saw a small rip.

"Who...? Oh, yeah, Usagi.. Tsukino, odango-buns-roll."

Looking over at a soft snort, Haruka smiled again when she heard the nurses' exxagerated sigh- she knew she had the thirty-year-old care-giver twisted around her little finger. Extending a hand again, she patted the woman on her head and whispered a low,

"Hey, Kulon, don't worry- I'll visit again soon."

She loved teasing others, but this was one date she didn't want to make, had she known what was in store for her the next time she arrived.

"Okay, Haruka, you shouldn't flaunt yourself like that at poor Kulon-chan! That woman might very well one day lose it and jump you, then get herself blamed for under-aged harrassment!"

"Jealous or overdramatic much, Michi?"

It was a name her racer had taken to calling her in private, grinning a simple little twist of lip every time she shortened her name to take on new affection. Michiru liked it, she really did, but wondered how she'd ever reveal her feelings for her friend.

She knew Haruka thought she'd figured it out before her, something she'd always wanted to prove, be it in normal fashion, or to be just a plain show-off, but Michiru rarely let her guard down. So rarely, in fact, she'd gotten into the habit of unconsciously striving to get better at whatever she did when Haruka was around.

It had been then that Michiru realized she had feelings for her partner, rather than an overactive competitive side.

"Hey, Haruka, do you know how to sew?"

"Mmm... You know I can't, Michi."

"Heh, want me to sew it for you?"

"Just... Don't tell anyone- and thanks."

Michiru smiled at the small blush highlighting the upper swells of Haruka's cheeks. Even though the sun had set about ten minutes ago, they still had a clear view of the clouds, dotted and pressed a mango orange and fading red, so they'd strolled by the river where it sauntered off school campus and over to Michiru's house.

Leaning in closer, Michiru gently looped an arm around Haruka's waist and gave it a light squeeze- letting her know she was serious, but not tight enough where there was a staking of claim. She knew, though, by the way of her friend's tense lope, she was aware.

Aware of how she pressed in a bit closer, using the excuse to gaze at the disappearing sun to move her face closer to her own, whetting her lips down a bit before laughing softly.

"You always were proud, Haruka."

"Yup. I always was proud, because..."

Michiru held her breath, praying that the sappy line coming up was something Haruka could be proud of when they woke up next morning, side by side- WHOA, WHOA! She didn't mean she was going to SLEEP with her, she just meant she'd invited Haruka to stay the night and maybe had planned before breakfast to loosen the bolts on the frame of her guest bedroom...

"Yes, Haruka?"

Her brain was on overdrive; those thoughts that were coursing through her made her sound like a bullfrog in dire need of something to drink, distract herself...

Thankfully, Haruka smiled down sheepishly at her and whispered, voice lowered to husky purr, softer than anything she'd ever heard.

"Yeah, I'd always be proud because- because I had my inflatable ego and pole-swinger behind me to back me up and catch me when I fell!"

Michiru blinked, not expecting THAT. Seeing the teasing grin on the taller girls' face, she realized she was being played like a trout she'd snag on her pole and brought up her schoolbag, surprising the blond enough to get a decent 'whack!' with it to dirty locks.

"OW! Michi, stop that, y'know I was JOKING!"

"You shouldn't JOKE about that like that!"

Both were laughing now, chasing each other around in the park, running over the monkeybars they were now too old to play on, highstepping over the tire wheels set out for practicing football players, swinging through the chains in the spiderbars. Shadows were long, casting out wind-blown clothes, red faces, light spirits.

"Why, Michi, how SHOULD I joke about it? Oh, PROUDNESS I've GOT because I don't have much else to catch me, except for the one with the scary abilities behind me!"

No offense was taken; Michiru only purposely showed her one playful side to Haruka, and that was for a reason. To others, if they got a short glimpse of her, they'd faint in shock- she was glad Haruka had taken the time to notice she was for her and her alone.

"I'm not behind you now, Wind Rider!"

It was her own personal nickname for Haruka, yet it didn't seem to fit right now. Now, Haruka WAS the wind, she was part of it, blowing across the trees and skimming over the grass dancing around her ankles.

Laughing, she ran, circling the racer, then pirouetted, catching her off-guard, finding she could slip in to her friend's front. Both froze, though, as their speed and bodies reacted themselves, crashing into each other and bouncing off like water balloons.

"WAAAHAHAHAHA!"

"EEEEEEEAAHAHAA!"

Giddy, they clawed for a holding in each other's clothing, smiling like the devil themselves when they got a good grip. Tugging, they tried to pull themselves up while pushing the other down, getting leverage with their shoes digging into the dirt.

To their surprise, they balanced, then pulled each other to a stand, not even nearing the dirt. Eyeing each other, they laughed again, then put arms around shoulders, waists, hands gliding loosely through strands of hair.

Home. They were going home.

Not to their respectful houses, but the ones inside their hearts. It was with each other. And they were trying desperately to tell each other that.

"HAAAAWUKAAAA!" Green eyes glittered dangerously when they heard the high squeal of innocent mayhem getting nearer. She hated to do this, especially to cute girls and to people she'd just met, but...

"Michi! Get over here, quick!"

Dragging her friend into the nearby trees, Haruka grimaced as she felt twigs and brambles stick to her blazer, ripping it more. Michiru would have some extra loving to put in there, she knew it... Turning to her smirking friend, Haruka raised an eyebrow when she heard Odango-buns stomping by, not a couple of feet from where the stood.

"What? She's heavy, Michi!"

"And you're not?"

"Hey!"

"HEY! HAWUKA!"

Her short outburst cost her. All but crying out in a whine, Haruka turned around to face the sweet girl Usagi and put on a smile, about to say a blunt greeting, but then-

"Ahhh! RUk-KAA!"

And Michiru twirled her back and forced her down in a head-bent pose, both hands on the sides of her face, elbows dramatically sticking out to enhance their hands' positions.

"M-Michi.. ru..?"

"Now, NOW, RUKA, no more, 'Michi'?"

Haruka stared into sparkling blue eyes and grinned- Usagi was right behind them, she knew, and what OTHER perfect way than to ward off a dense person not her type in brain and hobby-sharing?

None other, she thought as she bent her head a bit further, enjoying the feel of Michiru's hands, the pressure on her shoulders. Heavenly, and she wasn't feeling a bit guilty or miffed; as a matter of fact, she was enjoying this, it felt right-

"Are you two going out?"

Gasping, Haruka tried to straighten, but Michiru firmly held her down, kneading the flesh where shoulder met neck. Haruka let out a moan, and she was instantly in pleasureable little bits. DAMN, but the woman could give a master masseuse a run for her money!

"Our relationship is a bit... MORE than that, Usagi-san. We're kind of... busy, at the moment."

Michiru kneaded again, and Haruka let out a little whimper. She didn't know she needed a rub-down this bad..! Scootching closer, Michiru laid her head over her right shoulder and Haruka could feel herself melting. She knew her friend was smiling, a steel curve of mouth.

Haruka knew better than to move.

Michiru was dead serious, and it surprised Haruka. Here she'd been, playing a game by dragging the aqua-haired woman into the bushes, and now her 'victim' was playing 'MINE' with the girl dense enough to follow.

She wasn't dumb. She knew Usagi had a bit more than fellow interest in her, when she'd practically GROPED her, hard enough to faint, but Haruka didn't want that kind of attention. From Michiru, MAYBE, if she WANTED to, but because she'd accept only her. Michiru was the only one she'd let close, the only one she'd ever be faithful to-

*CLICK!*

And 'lights, camera, action' was put into play. How she hated that card.

Michiru gaped at the blonde, who was a smirking puddle of sly. Gone was the cute exterior, instead replaced by a sinister greed- a greed for her partner, her child playmate, her FRIEND. She had the oddest urge to pull out a mirror and have Haruka look at it to look at Usagi Tukino's face, wondering if the look would go away.

She wondered if she was turning to stone, she was thinking of Medusa...

"Gotcha, lovebirds."

In her hand she held a phone, a cute bunny keychain hanging from the attachment ring. The flash had been the camera. She had ensured she had captured their attention, and picture, perfectly.

"I will ask again- are you two going out?"

Michiru felt Haruka wiggle a bit to clue in she wanted loose, and she did, feeling the loss of Haruka in her arms already, even though she was standing to the side. The blond turned and faced the girl, her face set in a deadly calm look.

She knew that look. Knew it as much as she knew the strings on her beloved violin.

Haruka was going to answer, and truthfully. She was going to not even try a HAND at lying, going instead for the kill, to silence the girl, even if it meant chancing the risk of being wooed by the bubbly little blonde-

"She's my koibito, Usagi, and I'd appreciate it if you butted out. You'll hear no 'please' said from me. And neither will I allow you to hassle Michiru, here. Because she is MINE."

Michiru blinked. Everything seemed to go silent. Even the frogs, who normally wouldn't shut up when it was starting to go into night, seemed to lose the very air they breathed.

'I guess she's learned how to lie in front of me, too...' Somehow, that thought made her sad.

Haruka's heart pounded in her chest, her ears, her belly, her feet felt like lead...

She announced Michiru as her koibito, her lover. The one she was sleeping with, currently in love with. Yes, Haruka knew, she knew WELL, she was the worst liar on planet Earth, Mars, Mercury, and even to now-claimed-not Pluto. The fact that she HAD had astounded her. Even Michiru was astounded, she could practically smell the scent of churning ocean nearby.

It seemed, for the sake of Michiru, she could, though. Lie, that is.

"Yes, Usagi, Michiru is mine. And I hope you remember that, because, that means, on my side, I'M taken as well. And she's HAD me."

God help her, she didn't even blush at that.

"Okay! I'll just post these around town, then, y'know, to help out with your guys' love!"

Haruka stared. She'd just let out the most coolest sentences she'd ever had said in her whole LIFE, and this little dun-dun pork-chow-head had DISMISSED IT, claiming to post PHOTOS all over the TOWN?

"Now just a MINUTE, Usagi-!"

"Or you go out with me. Just one date."

Haruka paled. She knew women like these. And she dared call Usagi a woman, even if she was the same age as her, or maybe even Michiru, a year older than she was. It was because, Usagi had seen something she wanted- her- and went in for the kill. She'd use her, body and soul, and then dump her later, where she'd be useless to everyone.

Useless to herself, useless to her future, useless to Michiru. And-

"No. Instead, date me."

?

_"No. Date me."_

Michiru stuffed her face in her hands and bawled. Those were the most idiotic words she'd ever said in her life. She KNEW Usagi was after Haruka, she KNEW Usagi was just trying to get a raise in her, she KNEW Usagi was playing around- but she'd taken the bait when Haruka had not noticed the signs and stood up for them both.

"WAAAAAAAAAARRRGHHH!"

"Michi, Michi, shh, shh, calm down... That's it..."

Michiru jerked when she felt soothing hands on her back, spiraling lower, down her spine, to her middle back, up, right near her bottom back... It was nice, it was warm, it was Haruka...

"I couldn't let her claim you. She'd never let you go until she used you, Haruka..."

"And instead, you offer yourself. Damn silly woman..."

Although her friend's words were crude, Michiru could hear the amazement in them, the wonder, and about laughed when Haruka's fingers tickled the base of her ribcage, up front near her belly. They'd both gone back to Michiru's house and went straight to her room, yelling a 'OKAIRI!' without getting a 'Tadaima' back in response.

That was when, Michiru remembered, for REAL this time, her parents were out on tour, going to France and Europe, and Italy, and who knew where else, booting up their alread-well-known fame. She loved her parents, she honestly did, but somehow, she'd always been a loner. Until 6th grade.

_"Hey, Haruka-chan! Watch this!"_

_"Mich-ruu! DON'T, it's DANGEROUS, get BACK HERE!"_

_"YOU do it all the time, Haruka-chan, what-dja MEAN it's DANGER-AAAAH!"_

_Michiru and Haruka were tight-walking a newly-downed tree over the river's water. Haruka had instantly taken to it, running back and forth effortlessly on the slick trunk. It was winter, and the ice had skated over to give a firm breath over the river's surface._

_When Michiru bounced on the trunk, mimicking Haruka's movement, the blond had suddenly become afraid for her friend, noting the bouncing of the tree itself under the other girl, not even remotely in sync to her rythm. _

_"Mich-ruu, STOP that! Come over here, that's right..."_

_Haruka had only been able to pronounce Michiru's name like a baby, she'd lost a tooth over the summer and into fall in a little scabble with the boys in defending, which Michiru didn't know at the time, her status as racer on the playground. They thought Michiru had slowed Haruka down. She proved her time ten-fold after the little scuffle, and returned to her, grinning._

_"Haruka-chan, it's not going to- EEEEEAHAHHAAA!"_

_And Michiru's feet slipped. _

_Haruka had instantly dove, without any hesitation, right in after her, making a new kid-hole in the think layer of ice at the top of the surface. Both came to air seconds later, burbling in cold, Michiru shivering like crazy. Haruka shivered even worse, as water seemed not her element. _

_Yet when Michiru took her hand, she felt fine. It was then they decided to drop all formalities between them. They would risk their lives for each other, then they deserved to call each other by their names._

_None mentioned at the time the water was only up to their hips- but it had given them both a good scare, which they'd admit to each other later, curled up in the big pull-out couch/bed by the fireplace, all cozy and sipping hot chocolate. _

_It had been then Michiru had fallen for her daringly handsome savior._

"Mich-ruu... Mich-ruu..." Michiru awoke later to small snorts and grunts of her childhood nickname. Haruka was snuggled by her side, clenching the blankets tight around her chin. Michiru never could remember the feeling of the loss of a tooth, but she swore you couldn't lose that many syllables in her name.

Hearing Haruka mutter it in sighs, she was right.

"What'll I do when I can't control myself around you anymore, Ruka?" A whisper, a confession to the night air. It was true, she could hardly control herself around Haruka anymore, had even gone so far as to give her a nickname.

Ruka.

It was hard and soft and gently grating, all at the same time.

It was her claim to her childhood friend, the bond she'd carve out as they grew.

Michiru yawned, glancing out the window. It was dark out, a light pitter-patter of rain sounding on the roof, soothing in itself. Michiru felt enclosed in warmth, the tightness of her heart easing as she gazed down at Haruka's beautiful profile.

Yes, Haruka was beautiful. And Michiru was thanking Kami-sama above she wanted her, even gave her the time of day. She knew Haruka was willing to go for her, risk everything, but she ALSO knew, in order to do that, she'd risk her future, her life.

And Michiru, damn her conscience and will, didn't want Haruka going through that.

Even so...

That didn't stop her from whispering softly,

"Haruka, I... really like you, you know. I always have, and I probably- no, I WILL always will. Heh, I'm so glad you've always been there for me, and.. well, I just wanted to say... yeah, I like you, and I- I think I'd rather have killed Usagi rather than see her close to you."

Fiercely whispered out loud, Michiru was surprised at herself and opened her closed eyes, shocked at what she'd revealed to herself and the sleeping Haruka.

"Michi, if someone else came and tried to claim you, I'd do the same thing, thinking put aside for later."

Michiru gasped, eyes jerking to meet lowered green eyes, soft and wistful as they gazed into hers, full of honest truth. She was lost in those eyes, weak and strong, beautiful and lovely at the same time, in all her being.

"H-Haruka, I-I..!"

A smile graced her love's features.

"It took me a long time to realize this, Michiru, but... I do love you. As friends, as sisters, as the closest of loves. I.. I think, I love you as a woman, Michiru."

Tears came to her eyes in the silence, suddenly heavy and thick, but Michiru refused to let out any tears, any words. That look of far-away was in Haruka's eyes, the kind that you saw in the distance, when you were remembering a dear memory.

It was right, it was wrong, she was, she was..

*THUMP!*

"snoooooore."

Haruka Tenoh, soul-stealing pianist and breath-taking racer, was asleep on her couch. She'd fallen right onto her lap, her head turned up, her body resting lightly on hers. Michiru was dying, she was so curious, she was going to sob.

"H-Haruka, I'm so sorry..."

And she bent down and gently brushed her lips against her love's forehead, her brows twisted in defeat, in renewed hope, in cherishment.

"I'm sorry... You said it first.. I-I, Haruka, I love you, too!"

There was only the gentle breeze whirling around softly outside in response to her answer, mingling with the fresh drops of rain.

_This is the way you left me_

_I'm not pretending_

_No hope, no love, no glory_

_No happy ending_

Haruka wanted to curse the song. It felt so spiritual, so light, so full of HOPE, blast it, that she wanted to ball her hands into fists and scream. Considering it, she'd only heard it once, but had raced home to Michiru's house and scrambled onto the piano seat, plunking it lightly out, letting her fingers grace the almost-romantic melody of the beautiful piece.

This had been two weeks ago, exactly.

Right now, fast-forward, she found herself in Michiru's embrace, her arms around her and warm. Nestling further into the silken coccoon of her friend, Haruka fought the urge to succumb to sleep's embrace again and sighed, smiling.

Michiru was so warm...

And her breathing was soft, steady. Like the patters of rain's footsteps outside. Like the river that flowed into the ocean, rippling past and over small stones that got in its way, not deterred, not even a bit.

Yes, Haruka was certain of it, Michiru was hers.

Michiru was going to be hers.

And Usagi was just an object she'd have to face to protect what was hers. Even if she wasn't the river, the water, the ocean's waves, she could stand and be the WIND; she would wield it to encase them in a protective shell- and Haruka would make sure Michiru would be happy tomorrow.

"Minako-chan, ohayo!" Michiru blinked at the familiar sight before her, sighed privately to herself, lifting her violin to her chin and giving it a light pull, making it yowl out an appropriate 'zing!' as Haruka bent and ruffled the other blonde's hair.

"How've you been, Minako-chan?" Adding the appropriate suffix to the younger girl's name, Michiru walked over and calmly pulled a mewling Haruka off of a likewise mewling Minako. It was always fun to see these two together, but Michiru somehow felt... jealous.

With a positive nod and beam, Minako jumped around and started waving her arms wildly at someone behind her, laughing loudly as she hitched a foot up and started playing around with a hackey-sack.

"USAGIIII-CHAAAAN!"

This time Michiru's sigh was almost noted. Haruka's stance behind her was appreciated, and Michiru gave Haruka's still-held ear a slight rub, thanking her protective stance silently.

"Looks like my date's ready."

Ignoring the curious stare of Minako, Michiru walked over to the approaching bun-head and bent over her outstretched hand, smiling dryly at her surprised gasp. Haruka and Michiru had played 'house' before, and although she'd never liked the game, she'd had her sole positions of 'papa' more than her share of times.

"Good morning, Usagi."

Pointed dropping her 'date's' formal attire in the name, Michiru swung the other woman around and caught her up in a whirlwind of a twirl. Hearing the easy squeal, Michiru forced herself to remember, Usagi is after Haruka. I'm the one who she has to get by.

In PE, no one could get past her. That's why she almost always ended up as goalee.

Michiru wasn't about to forget her lessons.

Haruka growled low in her throat. Just WHAT was Michiru DOING, wooing the girl she was so currently NOT besotted with? Shaking her head in anger, Haruka footed the hackeysack back to Minako and recieved it again; with a quick, intricate twist of sharp footwork, Haruka sent it to sail straight at the odango's buns.

The unfamiliar feeling of dread swamped her.

Michiru would not take to her bad-mouthing guests, EVER, so she'd, presuming she still STUCK to that, would not have Haruka kicking hackeysacks like soccer balls at people's heads. Opening her mouth in a half-hearted warning, Haruka snapped it shut when a quick snag had the hackeysack out of the air, an inch from Usagi's laughing face.

"Now, now, Haruka, be polite to my date. I don't make it a habit to court people who are bleeding excessively from their scalp."

Usagi glanced over, under her bubbly blonde front the knowledge she'd have been hit by that fast-moving missile. Haruka wouldn't have been surprised if Usagi pulled off her hair and announced, 'SURPRISE, everyone, I'm a BRUNETTE!'

"R-Right, Michi... ru, I'll keep that in mind."

Gritting her teeth when Michiru smiled down affectionately at Usagi and reached down to take her hand in hers, Haruka stared holes in the ground and wished all the nightcrawlers would wiggled out of the ground and onto Usagi's shoes.

Yes, Haruka was a horribly jealous person, possessive of what is HERS. Does she have to stake a claim, pose as Usagi's not-wanted rival for Michiru's affection? If that was what it took to confess to her friend, then so be it.

Haruka looked up from the ground and grabbed Minako's hand.

Time to go on a double-date.

"Usagi, want some ice cream?" "OH, YEAH, Michiru-san!" Michiru actually smiled, chuckling a little. The younger girl wasn't so bad when it came down to it, clothes, shoes, food, sports. The only thing she WAS competitive in, was love. Or something to that point.

Usagi had dragged Michiru all over the place, laughing giddily as they went on the rides, going row-boating, doing all the things in the park that other 'couples' would normally do. Except Michiru was enjoying getting to know Usagi, as a good near-future friend.

She'd revealed, no, she didn't really like girls, but had went into a really big sulking crybaby when her boyfriend left her, ditching and finding excuses not to see her so much. Usagi had went into turtle mode, withdrawing into her shell before an attractive specimen, Haruka, had wandered by, and she'd snapped, biting off more than she could chew.

Michiru could like Usagi under these conditions, especially after seeing how intense Usagi had been when she'd stood in front of her during the 'horror cave' they'd walked through, ensuring Michiru these thing were 'only paper machette' before one of 'those things' came alive and Usagi went screaming down the hall.

All in all, Michiru was having fun.

Grrr...! Usagi had been clinging to Michiru ever since they'd come out of that dark tunnel, and Michiru was LETTING her! Haruka was ready to explode. Thankfully, Minako had noticed what Haruka was trying to do and flounced off, laughing,

"No, no, Haru-chan, I'll only HELP you dissuade Usagi."

Haruka had sulked, thinking her charm had went down. But she'd perked up when they went bumper-car driving, her having the time of her life as she sped down the lanes, zigzagging between other cars and bumping them off as if her life depended on it.

"EEEEEEEEYAAAH! HARU-CHAN, SLOW THE FRIG DOWN!"

Haruka laughed like a demon as she heard her friend's horrified squeal as she murderously hunted down a cute long-legged girl in the ring, then slammed her brakes down as some other guy cut her off, glaring dangerously.

She just grinned at him and took off after him, bumping his rear end and making his car swirl around in a twist. In spite of herself, Haruka found herself enjoying the 'date'. C'mon, she chided, parks were FUN. No WONDER Michiru was having fun, parks were MADE for fun.

Speaking of Michiru, Haruka glanced over at the corner of her eye and was startled when Minako slapped her palms over her eyes.

"WAAARRGH? MINAKO, lemme go, I can't seeeee!"

Minako just gave a nervous chuckle and whispered fiercely,

"Keep driving, Haru-chan, left, no! Left, left, RIGHT!" And Haruka had no choice but to obey the demented woman. Shaking her head every so often, Haruka tried to dislodge the blonde, but to no avail. She just wouldn't BUDGE!

And suddenly, Minako's hands flew from her eyes as the world shook, bumped and jarred.

Haruka opened her eyes to Michiru rubbing a hand over Usagi's ice-cream covered cheek, smiling softly, her lips just coming mere inches from Usagi's. She felt... broken. Haruka could never have dreamed of anything worse. Michiru had taken another..

Haruka saw red.

"Here, Usagi-chan, there's some more on your ear, no, no, right there- aaahh!" Michiru yelped indignantly when some fat old guy bumped her from behind and she flew into Usagi, about face-planting herself into the blonde's ice cream.

Hearing a quick giggle, Michiru glanced up quickly, flushing as she noted the bright specks of laughter in Usagi's eyes, the little chips of Ice Cream Oreo on her teeth. Smiling herself, she straightened, holding out a napkin. Due to her little 'bump-in', Michiru had spread a bit of that ice cream on her 'date's' face.

Reaching out to wipe more off, Michiru felt a cold shudder run down her spine. Turning, she saw Haruka glaring at Usagi and smiled, waving. Bunching her shoulders together, Michiru wondered what the heck that feeling was and instead waved again, grinning and offering a thumbs-up to her.

Haruka only snorted, then vaulted out of the car, then over the railing, down about ten feet to touch ground.

Usagi gasped beside her, but Michiru grinned. She'd seen Haruka do more stupid things than jump from a height that could cripple a cat. She looked rather cool doing it, too, her tight black button-up shirt ruffling in the wind, her blond locks waving sexily in the wind...

Offering a lick of her ice cream cone, Michiru was surprised when Haruka stormed past her, instead taking her napkin and gruffly sopping up Usagi's face, scowling heavily. Michiru's breath hitched when Haruka's being almost glowed in her seriousness, a slight coat of sweat on her, and she heard Usagi's breath catch, too.

'Uh-oh, Ruka, don't, she'll fall for you again...'

Haruka stepped away and, again, gruffly thrust the napkin into Usagi's lax hand, muttering a heated,

"Here, clean yourself up. And- yeah, just... Yeah."

Fluent Haruka wasn't at that moment, but Michiru swore hearts started to blossom in Usagi's eyes as Haruka pulled away, striding commandingly over to Minako, roughly looping their hands together in a 'couple' fashion.

"I-I think I'm in love, Michiru-san..."

Oi. Oi. OI!

Michiru felt the ripples of the ocean warn her of upcoming wierdness, but, hey, she already knew that. Go figure.

"That.. That DIMWIT was SLOBBERING all over Michiru!" Haruka raged her frustrations to Minako, pulling her along into the crowd and jerking angrily in her pocket for change, planning to buy her very OWN ice cream cone. Michiru had OFFERED, but what the heck?

She'd already OFFERED herself to Usagi, and what ELSE was she planning to share-

Calm down, Tenoh, Haruka whispered fiercely to herself, aware of Minako's dead weight as she glanced around, caught up in the excitement of it all. Michi, Michi, she did this for you, Haruka whispered, closing her eyes. She could FEEL Michiru, twenty-five steps back from where she walked, turn a sharp right on the twenty-sixth step.

She still had her bond, and Haruka smiled, for the first time, after she'd did a rogue hop from railing to ground. Yes, she still had her bond. And if that bond was still there, then there was still a chance for her to win Michiru's heart.

And win it Haruka was.

Because Michiru was the love of her life.

"Hahahaha! Usagi-chan, you're insane!" Michiru and the blonde stood in front of the shooting booth, taking turns shooting at red dot-shaped bull's eyes. There were two kinds of bull's eyes, the ones that were wide and humongous, and the ones that were heart-shaped. Usagi specialized in shooting the heart-shaped ones.

*BLAM!* *blam, blam, blam!*

Every shot, a direct clean hit, right near-center and below to the target. Michiru was in awe at the look of concentration Usagi had then, the passion every time she pulled that trigger-

"Give me nine shots, will you, Greg?"

A familiar voice had Michiru's stomach flip out, and she checked to her side to see a smiling Haruka grinning down at her. The rage had seemed to have disappeared, and Michiru was glad Haruka was enjoying herself.

"Just nine?"

Michiru revoiced the white-haired man's question, wondering at what Haruka was shooting for. Whenever they'd went shooting as kids, about three years ago, Haruka had shot to quotes and lines, one shot per word.

It was a serious turn-on for Michiru, who'd only then recently recognized her feelings for Haruka back then. Now, she smiled curiously at Haruka, mouthing,

"Watcha shooting for, Target?"

Another nickname, at least for this sport. Haruka had been a decent shot, but Michiru loved to tease Haruka about it when she'd had a lucky streak and it went on for a five-day high. It ended for a month after that, then went again.

It was almost routine.

Michiru knew it wasn't Haruka's 'routine' right now, and wondered if she could afford those nine words. Ah, well. Michiru shrugged her shoulders and noted the heat flood to Haruka face. Watching her curiously under her bangs, Michiru did it again, knowing Haruka couldn't see her.

Michiru knew that whatever distractions Haruka had would only make her talk faster, let out unneccessary information and advice when she was pushed. So she rolled her shoulders again, smiling at the knowledge she could distract Haruka so easily.

And yes, predictably...

"I-I challege you, Usagi Tsukino! To a-a SHOOTING MATCH!"

Michiru blinked. She knew Haruka had seen what direct skills Usagi had at wielding the gun. Michiru then shrugged. Whatever her nine words were, they were going to be precious, important.

She was definately staying to watch.

Haruka set the rules, laying out a pinky from her hand to 'shake' on it.

"Okay, Usagi, it's like, uh, HORSE, y'know, like in basketball? Except in THIS, you get to say a word when you HIT the target. Nine words, and you win. Make it a cool phrase, to remember. Any other rules, I'm ignoring. Okay, ready to shoot?"

And Usagi shook pinkies.

Haruka about grinned, she was deliriously under a certain lethal injection of adrenaline. The spice of the dare was ringing in her system, making her proud, making her the WIND. She felt it, today, she was going to bring her best.

After all, she had a statement to make.

_*BANG!*_

_The battle was ON! Usagi and Haruka had called heads and tails for the coin, and Usagi got first dibs at a shot. _

_"Ice."_

_Again, another try, since she hadn't missed._

_*BAM!*_

_A 'thunk' into the back of wooden puppet behind the bull's eye. Haruka grinned and took up her own position behind the shooting ring. _

_*BAMP-ting!*_

_"Wh-What?"_

_Haruka gaped in shock as a horse-shoe came flying out of nowhere and deflected the bullet that headed straight and true for the heart of the matter. Scowling, Haruka stepped away and Usagi, again, took position and aimed. _

Minako and Michiru stood on the sidelines, silently rooting for the two and wondering what would happen when this finished. Usagi was currently in the lead, with another two words to go- Haruka hadn't even hit one.

Michiru winced inwardly when Haruka got over her turn, a scowl on her face as she stared defiantly at the ground. The blond had an uncharacteristic aura of sadness about her, but then was replaced with determination when she looked up and caught her eye.

Breath catching in her throat, Michiru watched as Usagi relinquished her position of gun-shooting for only one more word to go and Haruka took it from her, silently bowing her head to mutter a short sentence.

Usagi bounced around excitedly, practically squealing her prized sentence. "Ice cweam is what I love, now and-! Ice cweam is what I love, now and-!" And so on, on and on as Haruka took a deep breath and aimed.

_"BLAM! *plink!*"_

_A hit. A direct, blasted hit, right after all those failures, right in front of Michi. She was going to win this, she was going to DOMINATE, and then, heh, THEN, she'd take over Usagi's date, as an 'afterthought.'_

_"I."_

_"BLAM! *plink-k-k!*"_

_Another hit, albeit a close near-miss. _

_"Haruka."_

_No time to waste, no time to reload, just aim, breathe, let the wind guide her shot, make it through, straight to the heart, yes-_

_"BLAM! *plink!*"_

_"Tenoh."_

_"BLAM. *plunk*!"_

_A hit nontheless, it was on, the thing was jerked off the pole, to the ground, c'mon, she could do this, she'd make herself and Michiru proud..._

_"will"_

_"BLAM! *plinkety!*" _

_The hit was pure, true, staight, and Haruka took a precious minute to smile, then squeezed the trigger again, lest she find she lost the ability to aim._

_"love"_

_And Haruka heard Michiru gasp, could FEEL her shudder, some ways away. _

_"BLAM! *plink!*"_

_Sure now, her shots were there, THUNK, right straight and into the target, knocking the thing off and just making it slam into the back-beam behind it.  
"..."_

_Breathing was something harder now, was she making this a selfish choice, revealing what she felt for Michiru under the guise of a game?_

_"BLAM! *plink!*"_

_There was no time to think, now time for words, just breathe, steady, aim, FIRE, HIT the blasted thing, make sure it was hit, cock the thing back again to do it all over, each shot ringing in her ears and her breathing growing erratic as everyone waited to hear what she was going to say._

_"BLAM *plink* KACHIK"_

_And the last shot. _

_Turning around fully, she said the words, clearly, looking straight into her eyes, _

_"I, Haruka Tenoh, will love Michiru Kaioh, always,-"_

_And she whipped around and blasted the last shot. _

_"BLAM! *plin-k-ety-plink,plink,plink*"_

_Haruka blinked. She'd damned well MISSED! _

_And before even the can stopped tipping onto its side, about to stop its sweet way right back into its original position, a "BLAM! *PLINKA!" was heard. And then.._

_"FOREVER."_

_The game was over. _

_Haruka risked a look over to the shorter blonde, wondering if the woman had added that purposely in that manner, just so they'd end it in a proud 'tie', and put a hand on her shoulder. Raising her eyes to everyone, she said, _

_"My statement holds true, and so does Usagi's, who wins. And I'm glad she did."_

_Although a bit disappointed._

Michiru didn't know what to think.

Minako was beside her, squealing, jumping up and down, but Haruka and Usagi stood alone and by each other, murmuring their sportsmans' manners and dredging a lot of tension between all of them. Just... what had that BEEN?

"Uso.."

Lie... Had that been a lie, holding the truth in her hands and letting it slip into a game? Yet Haruka had looked, straight at her, declared it like she was the only one standing there- and Michiru felt like she was.

She was floating on the wind, so soft and cherished, and.. loved.

And she was still on a date with Usagi.

"ICE CWEAM!" Haruka groaned, hanging her head. Walking around with Michiru and Usagi, Minako smiling like a little kid on her arm, Haruka was seriously wondering how Michiru had put up with the bubbly blonde.

Putting aside humongous crushes, cruel attitudes of protection when threatened, and her advances towards her, Usagi was a pretty funny, cute kid. She cried when some guy got stabbed on the screen in a horror movie, laughed like crazy when bad guys were murdered but sulked up later, thinking about it, and was herself even in a hall full of old nuns.

Why was Haruka bringing this up?

Because Usagi's 'being herself in a roomful of nuns' meant later heading into the slammers with three of her wasted friends and the aforementioned room of nuns.

Haruka groaned and tried to shove off a now-half-naked sister crawling over passed out bodies to try and grope her and Michiru. She couldn't believe this. After the park they'd walked to the church, found a 'lost kid' who led them to a nunnery, and left them with a cask of alcoholic beverages.

The nuns had taken one look at Minako practically glued to Haruka's hip, Usagi to Michiru's, and dropped to their knees, begging them to save themselves. Usagi, being the little sweetheart she was, dropped to her knees also and offered them a beer to 'lighten up a little!' Taking a horrified glance at the bottle, all of them started to shiver.

Usagi took this as them being afraid of beer and gently but firmly forced a swig into each and every one of the nun's mouths. To put it bluntly, none of the sisters could hold their liquor very well. And, well, Minako just HAD to join in the fun.

How Michiru fit into all that, Haruka had no idea. All she knew, though, was that Michiru was one heck of a good table dancer...

Speaking of Michiru, Haruka gazed down at the curled-up goddess in her lap, her face eased into an easy smile. Oh, how she was beautiful. How she felt so soft and warm in her arms...

Gently flicking away a piece of dirt that had dared sit on her shoulder, Haruka let her fingers travel down to Michiru's neck, wondering how she'd learned the technique of easing her shoulders into submission the day before. Seeing as how she wanted to practice, her hands unconsciously started to press.

"MMmmnngh..!"

Startled, Haruka pulled away when Michiru let out a very... responsive groan. It sure didn't sound as if she weren't enjoying herself because of her touch, and Haruka felt a twinge of jealousy when she wondered who Michiru was dreaming of.

"MMmmmnnnghhh!"

Her soft groans were louder this time, and Haruka started to panic. What was she DOING? DON'T tell me she gets horny when drunk..?

Hurriedly, she pressed a hand to her friend's mouth and groaned herself when Michiru bit down, then soothingly licked the bruised palm, her thumb, the insides of her wrist, nipping at the nerves stored there.

Trying to pull away, Haruka glared at something, ANYTHING, nothing, but Michiru, and took note of a drooling Usagi fitted snugly into Minako, who had an arm around a long-haired nun who looked like one heckuva sexy lady, if not for her conservative black robe and nun attire.

All the other nuns lay, mouths open, snoring, in all different positions around them, and Haruka chuckled when she thought of them so full of energy before they came off of their high. Like she said, Usagi had wanted them to 'lighten up.' Why, they GLOWED.

"Nnngh... Ruka..?"

Haruka immediately glanced down at Michiru, her quick eyes noting the way her aqua-haired love smiled at her, apologetic and laughing. There wasn't a hint of drunkenness about her- So Michiru was quick to get over hangovers, eh?

"Yeah, Michi?"

A sly quirk of lips, soft and inviting.

"You had some of that Italian Dressing, didn't you?"

Haruka didn't know time in the slammer could be so fun, when all of her closest friends were stuck in there with her. She sure wasn't complaining- she was just going to deny Usagi as someone she knew when someone asked who was responsible.

Michiru woke up, warm, body heat not her own making her sleepy all over again- until she remembered what happened just a few hours ago. Opening her eyes, she saw all the nuns they'd... 'befriended', more or less, sprawled out around her.

Noting the familiar scent of the wind and Haruka, Michiru relaxed, sighing when she thought of the trouble they'd be in when they got out the next day. Yes, they'd get out the next day- she dimly heard one of the cute men standing bodyguard outside the cell casually announce that, being nuns, they shouldn't clutter up the jail.

Stretching a bit, Michiru felt Haruka shifting under her head, and smiled, thinking how cute and adorable her Ruka was when she was taking care of her.

Turning, she smiled and felt herself wink. Whoa, did her body know something her consciousness didn't?

"You had some of that Italian Dressing, didn't you?"

How did SHE know if Haruka.. if Haruka... She... maybe...?

Michiru couldn't deal with the thought of kissing, touching, TASTING Haruka, and her eyes went slack, she felt weak and heavy in mind and body. Darkness was coming, darkness was there, and Haruka, Haruka was calling out to her softly, making her smile when she fainted.

Haruka was going to rephrase her statement about being in the slammer being fun, with all her friends around her. It was fun if only your true love didn't puke all over you and smile like the angel she was. *SIGH* It was going to be a long night, that was for sure.

"Nnngh.. Setsuna... wake up, c'mon..."

"Nnnngh.. Rei-chan, gimme five more minutes..."

"MAKOTO! AMI? YOU guys went to a nunnery to be NUNS?"

So the morning came.

And went.

"That was sure interesting."

Haruka glanced over at Michiru, nodding at Minako and Usagi as they plodded off towards their respective homes, groaning in irritation at the morning sun for being an early riser. Ooh, they were going to have a helluva headache. Repenting for making ithe whole nunnery drunk and incoherent was actually pretty funny, if she thought about it.

"Yeah, it was, wasn't it? Who'd have thought Makoto and Ami would have went nunning, huh?" Smiling wryly at the small tinkling laugh of the girl beside her, Haruka drew her into a warm hug, blowing out to show a bit of the cold air. November was something she liked.

"Minako found a nice nun named Setsuna- she's probably the most down-to-earthed woman, perfect for handling Minako, huh, Ruka?"

Haruka grinned at her now-nickname and tightened her arms briefly before lending a small peck to Michiru's forehead.

"Forgetting the fiery Rei Hino, Michi? She could melt that odango-bun's blonde little temper and still have enough for both of them."

Haruka smirked at the self-proclaimed 'leader' of nuns and wondered how on earth Usagi had found a way to smuggle a drink into the mino's mouth. She now just realized how persuasive Usagi Tsukino could be, and how she'd grown on Haruka, from an annoying hugger to now-accepted hugger and cute blonde.

Speaking of cute and hugger and perfect...

"Michi."

She saw the arching of a brow, then tightened her grip again, still walking, matching the smaller girl's steps and breathing pattern, though it was hard. Breathing, that is. Thinking of what she was about to say, Haruka was sure she was going to die of embarrassment or high blood after this.

"M-Michi... I.. I meant what I did when we were shooting, you know?"

Silence, a small stumbling. Haruka went on, trying not to cry at the lack of response from her friend. Something was changing between them, and though Haruka didn't want to lose her Michiru, she didn't want to grow old and die under the tension between them.

Twisting Michiru around in her hold, Haruka made her eyes look directly into the smaller girl's and was surprised when she saw pure lust, right there. Then it disappeared under a haze of blanked-out control and friendliness. Suddenly,

"Ruka, I'm sorry, I..."

Haruka was going to cry, she knew it. Michiru was going to deny her, going away, severing the tie they had as children, as friends, as girls. She about turned away, but Michiru's hands in her collar stopped her, anchoring her, forcing her to listen-

"I'm sorry I puked on you."

And then Haruka winced.

"I-I'm sorry! I'm SO sorry, GOD, I've gotta smell horrible, and oh, no! Did you smell me, are you okay, you're not grossed out, PLEA-"

"RUKA! I'm FINE! Hahaha, it's MY puke, I kinda AM, but not at YOU! Just... relax."

And Haruka did. She relaxed. She knew Michiru had worked her magic on her, meant they'd talk later, under different circumstances, and she was glad, SO glad, she had another chance and could still be friends with her...

And she needed a bath.

Michiru blanched, knowing what Haruka wanted. Oh, no, how was she going to get out of this..? And so she said the first thing that came to her aching mind, wanting to die, wanted to hide, hoping to Kami-sama she wouldn't ruin anything...

"I'm sorry I puked on you."

And Haruka had accepted it, thank her pure soul, her loving person, and Michiru swore, she fell for Haruka as hard as if she was her fated Prince Charming. Because Michiru knew, knew well, that what she wanted, wasn't a Prince or a Princess.

She wanted Haruka.

"Michi..? U-Uhm... Couldja, ahrem! Could you please pass the, the soap?"

Haruka wished fervently she didn't have to lie, HATED lying, but, see, she HAD to. She knew Michiru well enough that she would peer into the shower and ask her if she shut off the showerhead right, wanted anything else, but if she asked for the TOWEL, then she'd stay and Haruka had 120 more percent chance to embarrass herself.

So she asked for some soap.

And Michiru appeared in the doorway, smiling mischievously, like there was something she knew that Haruka didn't. Haruka retreated further into the shower and fidgeted when she saw Michiru take in her wrapped-in-the-shower-curtain appearance.

"Wh-What?"

Michiru stepped closer, her mouth twisting in a knowing smile.

"Here."

And she wrapped a towel onto Haruka's neck, laughing softly at the blond woman's startled reaction. Haruka felt her hair being ruffled by the soft material, and she nuzzled into it. Sighing softly as she raised questioning eyes to Michiru's laughing ones, Haruka asked,

"How'd you know what I needed?"

It was something that sounded so innocent, but Haruka soon heard the unsaid implications in it. Flushing a bit, Haruka smiled to ease the awkward statement, then listened.

"I've watched and listened to you, practically forever. I'd be the only one to know what you need, you're so cautious of letting people in."

Haruka breathed in the truth of that, and Michiru added, almost as an afterthought.

"And you need water running to wash soap off, Ruka. You also sing in the showers."

Haruka gasped, feeling her cheeks burn as she took the towel off her neck, mumbling something about 'peeping toms' as she wrapped herself in the given treat.

"I HEARD that, Tenoh. Just be glad I'm not a guy, or that 'peeping tom' would have joined you in the shower."

Haruka about fell over when she heard Michiru's statement. Oh, it was BECAUSE she was... Michiru (?) that she was so embarrassed. What'd she MEAN, if she was a GUY, she'd join her... that meant.. Michiru thought she couldn't.. HELP herself, right?

Haruka finished towelling herself off inside the shower, behind the safety of the shower curtain, lest a certain aqua-haired woman wanted to come back in to replenish the well-stocked bars of soap.

At least she didn't stink of puke anymore.

Michiru leaned bonelessly against the bathroom door after closing the thing, and fell to her knees, about ready to collapse as she let loose her inappropriate comment. She'd SOMETIMES let out her flirty side, but only very rarely. And never that strong an innuendo.

She was sure Haruka was in there bleeding like crazy from trying to picture her as a guy.

Michiru laughed until she was crying, and merely grinned when a shadow fell over her, familiar cute toenails, unpainted, was seen. Looking up, Michiru saw the grumpy frown on her friend's face, and laughed again, hiccupping uncontrollably when that frown turned into a sheepish grin.

"I'm never asking you for a towel anymore."

Michiru pretended shock and stifled her laughter, showing wide eyes and an innocent look.

"You didn't ASK me for a TOWEL. Aren't you in the VERY least CURIOUS what my comment would've been if it were a TOWEL you asked for?"

And she started laughing again.

Until something wet hit her in the face.

Abruptly she pictured Haruka naked above her, scowling fiercely, and you could see red liquid flow from the other side of the towel. Great. Shaking the towel off, Michiru angrily dabbed at her bleeding nose and glared up, ready to let out a smart retort-

And stopped.

Haruka grinned down at her, her arms crossed over her unbound chest, making Michiru dizzy from all the Haruka-no-clothes Haruka and about had a heart attack. Clad only in a pair of boxers, Michiru tried to breathe through her mouth, panted instead as she thought of only naughty things she could do through that ALMOST-open slit, right THERE...

"Hey, Michi, face, up here, see?"

Jerking her eyes to her Ruka's smirking face, she jumped to her feet and tried to ignore the white spots blinding her, making her want to curse at the loss of vision as she tried to see her friend's reaction. Haruka probably thought she had a dirty mind for ogling her like that.

It was her fault, she practically STRIPPED in front of her!

Picturing Haruka putting on a deliberate strip tease on made her drip blood onto the floor, and Michiru gasped, for air, for RELEASE, for SOMETHING that would get her out of her guttered mind- she turned tail and ran, blindly.

*BAM!*

Right into an open door.

"Michiwuuu, Hawukaaa, anyone hooome?"

Michiru couldn't answer the door, couldn't answer Usagi- she was too busy fainting for the second time in two days. What a way to go.

Haruka had a good laugh herself as she saw Michiru scrambling to get away, flushing like a crab and scuttling into the living room- right into the opening front door. Frantically diving into the bathroom, Haruka cursed- Usagi just HAD to come in, when she didn't have practically anything on.

Glancing around frantically, Haruka tried to think- Usagi couldn't find her here, she couldn't.. And why... not? Grinning hugely, Haruka stepped out into the living room and 'rushed' to Michiru's side, dropping like a sack next to her downed 'koibito'.

"MICHI! Michi, are you OK? You should have TOLD me you wanted it like... THAT."

Laughing maniacally inside her head, Haruka gathered Michiru to her, sure to press her against her firmly and nice like a lover would, and to make sure her breasts were covered.

"Next time, alternate between speeds, Haruka."

Haruka pretended startlement in seeing Usagi there, and blushed in spite of herself, knowing exactly what the blonde was referring to. She suddenly felt quite naked only in her boxers and panties when Usagi glanced her over, then at Michiru.

"Soooo!"

Haruka started, jerking a bit, then soothing Michiru as the woman in her arms groaned wearily. Curious at Usagi's outburst, Haruka raised an eyebrow, urging her to finish.

"Didja wear her out this morning?"

It was then, when Haruka started to stammer incoherent, fantic nothings, that Michiru wrapped her arms around her neck and whispered a husky,

" She pleased me greatly, Usagi-chan."

It was Haruka's turn to faint. Except for her, it was nothing like it had been before. This time, she was naked and right in Michiru's arms. Nothing was more pleasureable yet wierder than that. 

Michiru felt like she was snuggling her childhood teddy, Shirozu. That baby had been with her all her life, was still with her in her bedroom, waiting for her to take her out from under the nicely-made hiding place from under her pillow.

But Shirozu didn't feel so... skin-like and soft, and warm, and... ALIVE.

And so Michiru just HAD to reach up, heard the final snippet of conversation, felt daring as she covered Haruka's body with her own, and whispered out a confided,

"She pleased me greatly, Usagi-chan."

Again, Haruka fainted. Recalling back for how many years she'd known Haruka, she realized this was the first and most times Haruka, and herself, for that matter, had fainted. It was very... unlike them. Of course, Usagi Tsukino dared them, everyday after they'd met her, to be NOT NORMAL like themselves.

Grinning softly at Usagi sitting criss-cross-apple-sauce in her skirt and business suit, Michiru hefted Haruka and growled softly in warning before she took her love into her bedroom. Laying her down, she covered her and put Shirozu into her arms. There was no one she could trust more, with her teddy bear.

Closing the door behind her, Michiru smiled at her visitor and offered refreshments. Not waiting for an answer, she went to the fridge and pulled out the ice cream and chocolate chip cookies and set them before Usagi.

Usagi 'glomped' her before digging in. Giggling, Michiru whispered a low warning of, "Don't tell Haruka, I rarely let her eat sweets." to which Usagi nodded and grinned back.

"Yes, Usagi, Haruka has made me very happy. But..."

Michiru closed her eyes and frowned. Haruka was going to be very displeased, with her blowing all her frontal barriers, but she COULDN'T keep lying to Usagi, who she knew would be a very close friend in the future.

"We're not lovers. Not even.. close to lovers. But! I do want her. With all my heart, Usagi, and I hope you'll give up on her. Not for my sake, but, for your own. Heh, I KNOW I'm sounding like I just bribed you, giving you all this so you couldn't speak back, but, she-"

"She doesn't like me, she loves you, yeah, I already knew that." Usagi continued stuffing sweets in her mouth like there was nothing significant going on- at least to her.

"Y-W-What? She.. she WHATs me?"

And suddenly Michiru was very confused. Why HAD Usagi come to them, but to chase Haruka, right? RIGHT?

"I only went after Haruka because I thought you looked kinda lonely and she's the kinda person to give a li'l PUSH in that department, y'know?" Michiru nodded dumbly at the searing sky-blue eyes suddenly twinkling at her in amusement.

"And, of course, she looked like the perfect 'guy' to take off my mind from-"

"So WAIT, what? You KNEW how she felt about me and me... her, and you- You..!"

"Yup. You're welcome."

Michiru slumped against the wall, her posture numb and shocked. Usagi had known? Usagi had seen through them both all along, and even THEM, the ones IN the relationship, WEREN'T? Wow. Suddenly, Michiru found the bright side, and started laughing softly.

Usagi nodded smartly behind her stuffing of cookies and ice cream and choked in protest when Michiru have a cry and the older girl 'glomped' her and helped her spew ice cream all over their table.

"!"

"But that doesn't mean my fun's over, yet."

Michiru knew better than to expect that. Pulling away, she smiled warmly at buns-head and laughed when she heard Haruka yelling in shock at the teddy she sported in the bedroom.

"Okay, you can play with us some more, Usagi-chan. But, I'm warning you, I'm the perfect goalee."

Usagi nodded and continued stuffing herself.

"Uh-huh. But remember, I'm the perfect shot- and I'm gonna eat all your ice cream, you good with that?"

Michiru smiled and waved a hand to the sweets in front of her.

"All your, Usagi-chan."

Then she proceeded to the bedroom, where she was going to jump on her Ruka, in all her blushing, cute, adorable, quirky, yes, can't forget quirky, sexy, and practically-naked glory.

"Rei-chan! Minako-chan! Ami-chan! Makoto-chan! You guys CAME!"

Eyes all colors rolled at their friend's bubbly greeting, knowing full well Usagi was just a guest as much of them, and smiled when they saw how full of life she was. The aforementioned girls gathered in a group hug, some more familiar with others than others- but that was all right, they had all their lives to get to know each other.

"SUGOI!"

Everyone laughed at Usagi's short outburst and looked around themselves. They were currently in Michiru-san and Haruka-san's concert, the small auditorium packed in yet still cozy for all the hundreds of people who came.

Outside the main room was a room-ful of goodies and stuff to eat, and, predictably, Usagi was making a bee-line for the head table. Sighing, all four girls followed, mingling with the other guests with a well ease.

Tonight the future of many people would change, and all for the better.

This was a night to remember.

"Michi! Michi, over here!"

Michiru glanced over at the sharp hiss, feeling her heart balloon out when she spotted the sexy blond curls of her soon-to-be-claimed beloved. Smiling in response, Michiru made her way gracefully over to her partner and wrapped her arms around her in a quick hug.

She felt the surprise turn into acceptance, warm as the summer breeze over ocean's waves, and Michiru tightened her hold a bit before letting go, reminding them of the countless people milling about around them.

They were here as newly-spotted musicians, talented in their sect, and Michiru and Haruka had accepted the proposal to play after thinking it out through. Tonight, they would prove their worth.

Haruka, like her old school uniform, had opted to go 'guy in tuxedo' and partnered Michiru lovingly under gender of 'man' by appearance. Michiru had laughed at Haruka's way of deepening her voice and playing with people, yet she supposed she fooled people her own way, too.

It wasn't everyday you found a girl acting like a polite thirty-year-old that had been through the ringer and out without a scratch. No, she was here as someone who 'respected her elders' and someone who was new in the business yet sure of her space.

Yes, she was here as Michiru Kaioh partnered by an irresistable Haruka Tenoh.

Nothing else mattered, just that they were two, partnered into one, becoming one in music and spiritual ability of matching their souls as one.

They were here under the guise of lovers.

Haruka felt the swell of the ocean underneath her hands, forced it underneath her touch, closing her eyes and letting it buck back underneath her hands, meeting the wind that would carress it, barreling out into intimate sounds of music.

Soul-searching, she'd call it, if someone asked her, someone other than Michiru. If Michiru asked her, she would anser with a soft, 'It's... my passion, to hear notes come together and I can race the keys to become what I can only be, my own self through... music.'

Only Michiru knew her like that.

Unlike what people considered 'best friends' and 'friends' and 'you're my everything', Michiru was Haruka's. It was as simple as that. There was nothing that could be said that summed it up better. It didn't matter Haruka didn't know Michiru as long as she had her parents, Haruka had known Michiru ever since she'd known her own self.

Yes, it was as simple as that.

And now, under the stage lights, with Michiru playing her heavenly music beside her on the violin, the soft notes grating and on the edge, then soothing back into the deep shudder of the soul, Haruka found the longing in her expand, so much she was going to explode, and she let it out, let it loose in her playing.

The crowd roared as the sea rippled underneath her fingers, and Haruka was sure Michiru played the wind as she gave her strength and told her all the secrets she could give.

Softer, softer, almost ending, then shrilling back to return to the haunting chorus, easing into the accepting destiny of fulfillment as the song ended and they both sighed, together, as the peice came to a close.

Then everything went to the heavens as the crowd clapped, roared, and whistled their approval. Michiru and Haruka just looked at each other and smiled. It was what they felt, and they let it out in the form of music. And then they took a bow.

"They were SWEET, weren't they guys?"

All five girls burst into applause and approving noises, letting their souls rejoice in the destiny of something found that night.

Only Usagi decided tonight needed one more push.

"HAWUKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Michiru's eyes widened as shock at the porkbun's screams and clingings. SURELY Usagi didn't plan on 'playing' with them right now..?

Most people were still in the auditorium, filing out, but Haruka and Michiru were in the snack room, along with all the other girls that had tagged around, filling their bellies and hearts with new friendships and good food.

Haruka was all the way across the room, chatting with a lonely little old lady. Michiru had smiled when she'd seen this- her Ruka may not be the greatest with people, but with lonely elders and sobbing kids, she was great and so attentive.

One of the many good and bad reasons Michiru loved her.

And now, before she could confess that love, Usagi had wound her way around Haruka's arm and was leaning in, then actively jumping around, screaming positive compliments and bouncing all around.

Then, all was still. And Michiru knew Usagi was going to make her move.

"Haruka, I.. I-!"

Especially when the 'w' in Haruka wasn't there.

Panicking, Michiru glanced around frantically. All she could see was plates, food, not even a microphone or anything around, nothing kid-like to distract the blonde's attention from her love. And if Usagi wasn't interested in the food around her, Michiru wasn't sure if Usagi REALLY wasn't serious or just wasting her time, but, DAMN IT!

Michiru knew she'd never cover the room in time. She knew she'd never forgive herself if she didn't chuck a plate-ful of peppers and stuff them in the pork-bun's pie hole.

No, she had horrible aim.

Michiru knew she was being horrible about all this, calling Usagi everything and more Haruka had called her, and herself, when they'd first met the bouncy Usagi, BUT!

Michiru loved Haruka. Loved her with all her heart, her being, her soul, her future, her life. So she did the only thing she could do right now. She would beg off forgiveness and blasted social status later. RIght now, the only thing she COULD do, was, offering all the air in her lungs, all the wind she had, her very essence, her pride, damn her pride, her soul,

"RUKA, I LOVE YOU!"

Haruka turned to the girl pulling insistently at her sleeve, bent down to whisper goodbye to the old woman, and asked a weary, "Yeah, Usagi-chan?" The blonde looked mighty wierd, was she sick?

"I, uhm, I, Haruka..."

And suddenly Haruka knew what Usagi was going to say. She was going to kill the first love ever given and confessed to her, and DAMMIT, why didn't she tell Michi how she'd felt before she ruined Usagi's?

Haruka knew she was being selfish, and she could only concentrate on the thought of Michiru, the thought of seventeen long strides, fourteen scurried hops, thirteen races across the floor, or, even, if she had to, nine lopes to her beloved's side, into her arms.

Usagi was whispering something, Usagi was leaning in, Usagi was opening her mouth, Usagi was telling her wierd nothings, Usagi was going to pucker, Usagi was confessing, Usagi-

"RUKA, I LOVE YOU!"

And Haruka smiled.

In an instant, Usagi flew through the air, her lips all mushed up in a pucker aiming right for her love's open lips. It was all going in slow motion, Michiru must have died a million and plus one times in that moment...

Slowly, in agonizing moments, Usagi drew nearer to the shocked racer, petrified, lost...

And then instinct butted its welcome face in and Haruka smiled. They didn't call her a racer for anything. "Gome, Odango-chan."

And she side-stepped to the right, turned, and appeared like lightning at Michiru's side, laughing breathlessly all the way. Nine lopes, right up to her beloved's side, into her open arms, whispering clearly, over the wind and the waves that threatened to crash and burn,

"I, Haruka Tenoh, will love Michiru Kaioh, always, forever."

Before words could be said, Haruka picked up the smaller woman and twirled her around, high in the air, offering her to the God of Wind, to the Gods, pleading and begging shamelessly for her to be hers, she WOULD claim her, held her so tight as she came down.

She fit right into her arms.

"I love you, I love you, I love you, Michi! Michi!"

And she brought her down from euphoric heights of happiness and kissed her, tentative and shy, not even DARING to think about fainting right now, laughing all the while as she rained kisses down her love's face, now shown, and nuzzled, and breathed. Yes, breathed.

Michiru drew back and grasped at strong arms, tears falling freely around her laughing mouth.

"And I so love you, Haruka."

And she bent down once more...

***BRNAG! CRASH!***

"EEEEEEEEKKK!"

"AAAAAAARGHHH!"

"Hey, you little-! USAGI?"

"M-Mamo-chan?"

Both turned to watch as Usagi crashed into a waiter, then went sprawling, all over, sending drinks flying everywhere. Haruka and Michiru glanced at each other and hardly noticed Usagi finally gaining the affection of her old boyfriend.

There were other witnesses, more than enough to tell them what happened later. Right now, they were enjoying their newfound love.

It was only beginning, and they proved the saying of 'The first taste is the best', wrong.

It was as sweet and pure as every one they would ever share.

.******************.

A/N:I couldn't bring Usagi to go all bad on me! ^^

0.o Weeeviews!

'I, Haruka Tenoh, will love Michiru Kaioh, always, forever'


End file.
